1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a trailer hitch cover assembly for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that motor vehicles may be provided with a trailer hitch to pull a trailer. Typically, the motor vehicle has a trailer hitch having a hitch tube secured to the motor vehicle beneath the bumper and a ball connector having an insert tube disposed in the hitch tube. A locking pin extends through the tubes to secure the insert tube to the hitch tube. The trailer generally includes a tongue beam, which is releasibly attached to the ball connector as is known in the art.
Although the above trailer hitch has worked well for towing a trailer by a motor vehicle, it suffers from the disadvantage that the trailer hitch is subjected to stones and other road debris forcefully hurled by the wheels of either the motor vehicle and/or trailer, which may result in degradation of appearance or physical damage to the trailer hitch. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a trailer hitch cover for a motor vehicle.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch cover assembly for a motor vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch cover assembly, which shields a trailer hitch and motor vehicle against stones and debris.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch cover assembly, which provides a decorative appearance to the motor vehicle.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch cover assembly, which includes an electronic signaling mechanism mounted on the trailer hitch cover assembly.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch cover assembly, which includes an electronic locking pin.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch cover assembly, which includes an anti-vibration mechanism.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch cover assembly, which includes a spacer.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch cover assembly, which includes a cover attached to a pair of interlocking u-shaped clamps.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch cover assembly having a step with a step support.
It is yet still a further object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch cover assembly that is adjustable.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is a trailer hitch cover assembly for a motor vehicle. The trailer hitch cover assembly includes a hitch insert having an aperture extending longitudinally therethrough to fit over a hitch tube of a trailer hitch on a motor vehicle, and a rotatable door covering the aperture. The trailer hitch cover assembly also includes a top cover plate mounted to the hitch insert and a front cover plate mounted to the hitch insert and having an aperture extending therethrough aligned with the hitch tube of the trailer hitch.
One advantage of the present invention is that a trailer hitch cover assembly is provided for a motor vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the trailer hitch cover assembly shields the trailer hitch and motor vehicle against stones and debris from the road. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the trailer hitch cover assembly provides a decorative appearance with additional taillight and/or reflectors to the motor vehicle and reduces the possibility of physical damage to the trailer hitch and/or motor vehicle. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the trailer hitch cover assembly includes an electronic signaling mechanism to supply a signal to a receiver, such as a toll booth PASS system. Still yet another advantage of the present invention is that the trailer hitch cover assembly includes an electronic locking pin as an additional safety feature. A further advantage of the present invention is that the trailer hitch cover assembly includes an anti-vibration mechanism to isolate the hitch tube from noise and vibration when towing. Still a further advantage of the present invention is that the trailer hitch cover assembly includes a spacer to more positively position the insert onto the hitch hook-up tube. Yet a further advantage of the present invention is that the trailer hitch cover assembly includes a pair of interlocking clamps that provides for access to the hitch tube with the cover in place. Still yet a further advantage of the present invention is that the trailer hitch cover assembly includes a step with a step support to reinforce the step. Yet still a further advantage of the pre sent invention is that the trailer hitch cover assembly includes a hitch insert that is adjustable in a vertical direction.